Roth Sisters
by Nahau Moondust
Summary: Raven has a sister she never told anybody untill one morning when her sister ask for help. what will the TT do. Takes place after The End. Some BB/Rae and Star/Rob


**Takes place after The End**

**Chapter 1**

Raven woke in her room from a dreamless sleep. For the first in a long time she didn't take the morning for granted.

"Raven, help me," she heard a voice call out to her.

_"Tempest," _Raven said telepathically. Raven hasn't seen or heard from Tempest in years. Not since Tempest was fourteen and Raven was only seven when she was ripped from her sister arms, _"Were are you?"_

Tempest brought Raven to earth to protect her from Trigon. Her sister was order had came from Arella before she died so after Raven was born, _"Raven," _Tempest voice was weak was faint, _"It is dark and cold. I know you'll find me." Then there was _silence.

**TT**

Entering the kitchen to the greatest breakfast battle in the world, "Dude, I'm not drinking soy milk. It's nasty."

Raven looked at her two friends as she past them. Taking a seat next to Starfire, a Tamrian Empress, and beside Starfire sat Robin "boy wonder."

Cyborg finally sat down on the other side of Robin leaving the chair beside Raven free for Beastboy the changeling.

**TT**

Robin was about to scan the city after training, "Robin, I need to talk to everybody. It's important I need everybody."

"Are you in trouble?" Robin asked worried ever since Trigon, Robin had been watching over her like a big brother.

"I'm not but somebody I know might be. I can't connect with her," Raven replied biting her bottom lip.

"Alright I'll get everybody in the leaving room," Robin said getting on the intercom.

As everybody entered the leaving room as Raven paced back in forth, like a caged animal, trying to calm down.

Starfire sat next to Robin. Cyborg and Beastboy sat down pushing at each other. Raven took a deep breath and started.

"Everybody. You all know how we met, but what you don't know is that I have an older sister. Her name is Tempest. She's twenty- three years old. This morning she connected with me telepathically. She is in danger. I can feel it."

"Raven, what makes you think your sister in danger?" Beastboy asked confused.

"She asked for help. When I asked her where she was, Tempest said it was dark and cold. She sounded weak. Tempest is anything but weak. She taught me how to control my powers. After our mother's death she took me to the Monks of Azarath. When Trigon attacked our home trying to find me. She brought me here to earth. Tempest was only fourteen. I was only seven when I was ripped from her arms. Tempest wanted to find me. I will find her with or without your help," Raven pulled her hood over her head.

"Raven we'll help you, but why didn't you tell us you had a sister," Robin asked Raven.

"I never thought I ever see her again. So I didn't think it was important. Plus Tempest always knew where I was and if I was in danger she kick some manger ass. Once in a while I sense her. Like with Trigon here I felt her watching. Tempest is always like that."

_"Raven,"_ Tempest voice filled her head as Raven's violet eyes hazed over.

_"Where are you?" _Raven asked worried.

_"Go to Brother Ashton. Go to his grave. He is in China buried near the wall. Look for..." _silence once more.

"RAVEN," Starfire shouted trying to get her dark friend back.

"Starfire, stop yelling my sister connected with me. She said something about the Wall of China. And Azarathian Monk buried there," Raven told them.

"I guess we're going to China," Cyborg said.

"We all can't go. Somebody as to stay and protect the city," Robin reminded everybody, "But I agree we need to get to China. Raven take BB and Cyborg. Star and I will stay here. Contact us if you sense anything or if Tempest contacts you and gives us another clue about her whereabouts," Robin said sternly.

"Alright, let's go," Cyborg said leaving to pack a few things followed by Raven and then Beastboy.

Starfire watched her friends leave the room to get things ready to go to Chine, "X-hal, watch over my friends and keep them safe," she prayed silently to her goddess.

**TT**

Raven , BB, and Cyborg landed near the great Wall of China and met a Buddhist Monk that spoke little English, "You are, Raven," he looked at her.

"Yes, these are my friends Cyborg, and Beastboy. I'm looking for my oldest sister. I was told there was a Monk of Azerath buried near the Great Wall of China. Tempest and I called him Ashton. Do you know where that is?" Raven kept her hood over her face.

"There is a grave. I know not where it lays," the monk said.

"Are you sure?" Beastboy asked looking at Raven.

"Only wise one knows."

"Take me to the wise one," Raven ordered, "My sister life depends on it."

"He is Buddha," Raven listen and understood, "BB, Cyborg stay quiet," Raven sat Indian style closing her eyes she said three words they knew well, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Cyborg and BB remained quiet along with the silent Monk as they watched Raven repeat the same words softly over and over again. Until she went into a trance like state.

_Raven daughter of Arella. You search for Ashton by the wall you shall find him;"_ the voice was soft and gentle, _"Your gemstone on your ajna chakra well lead the way. Trust yourself."_

Coming out of the trance, she saw the gentle monk and her two friend waiting, "Let's go to the wall."

**TT**

Cyborg and BB went with Raven while the monk stay back to the temple. The gemstone on Raven's ajna chakra started to glow a bright red.

Raven stopped at one of the pillars, "Ashton's here."

"You sure, Raven," Cyborg asked as he saw the gemstone stop glowing.

"Yes," Raven went to her knees, "Ashton, let me see your spirit. Tempest is in danger. Ashton let me see you spirit. I the daughter of Arella demands you," her hand was laying on the ground as it started to shake as Raven raised her hand. The ground started to glow a pale blue as a spirit of a man came out of the ground, _"Raven, why have you awaken me from my slumber?"_

"Tempest is missing. She connected with me and told me to find you. Why?"

_"You sister was your light when you were a child. Now you must save her. Trust yourself. Dark and cold place your sister might be. The cradle of where you were born,"_ Ashington disappeared.

Raven stood up straight and turned to look at BB and Cyborg who was standing there paled face, "What?"

"T-that was s-sc-scary," Cyborg stuttered.

"Y-yeah," BB agreed.

"Get over it," Raven shrugged thinking about what Ashton said.


End file.
